


Dark Tea

by Harry2



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:19:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/pseuds/Harry2
Summary: Alternate Universe from Season 0. What happens when the Pharaoh is NOT around to save the people in a restaurant!





	1. Chapter 1

/U A look at a different version of Tea Gardner.  
Disclaimer; I do not own Yu Gi Oh, or any of the characters in this story. If you do not recognize then, then they are mine. I am not making any money off of this story. And feedback IS appreciated!

Greetings. I am the Watcher. I am similar to the one that you know from the Marvel Universe, except that I watch and observe events in this universe. Like my counterpart, I only watch, I do not interfere. This day, we take a look at Tea Gardner. She is a good friend to both Yugi Moto, Tristan Taylor, the Kaiba brothers, and Mai Valentine. She is more support than a duelist. She is also the person who has kept this group balanced. She has planned to be a dancer, and had done her part to have a good grade average at the school. But, there are other realms, other worlds. Today, we shall see one of those worlds.  
On this world, we shall see what happened to Tea, if things took a different track than what we think of today. The turning event for all of this, is the time that Tea was being threatened by a stalker. In our universe, The Pharaoh intervened, saving Tea from this crook. But, in the world that we will be observing, things took a different turn. 

In this world, Tea backed away, as the stalker/burglar produced a knife. "Well, little girl, since you won't give me the cash from the safe, I'll just take my pleasure from your body. Now, STRIP!" he ordered her.

Tea had no choice in the matter. It was either take her clothes off, or risk being harmed by the burglar. So, Tea chose to take off her clothes for the crook. She wasn't happy about it, but it was a no win situation for her.

The crook took a good, long look at Tea. While not very large in the chest, she had a good shape, and strong, lean legs. Nodding his head, he came to a decsion: He was going to RAPE this woman! He knew that even if she talked, it would not be a good description of him, and with such a large city as this, it would be hard to find him. With that, he did what he promised himself he would do. And in doing so, not only did he harm her physically, he also harmed her menatlly, forcing her to go into a dark corner of her mind that would take a great deal of work to get her out of, and even then, there would still be a lingering darkness to her psyche. Also, Tea would find that the assault wold cause her problems in her plans to be a dancer.

Finally, after several hours. the assailant left, leaving Tea curled up in a ball, unconsious. That was the state that her manager found her in, in the morning when he opened up the store. The first thing he did was to make sure the sign for the store was still set for off, then he called the police to have Tea taken to the hospital


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU story for Season 0

Dark Tea  
Chapter 2  
“Get her to the ER NOW” roared out Dr. Nicholson, the ER Doctor in charge that day. When the police had called and reported the rape, he made sure that everything was ready. Once Tea arrived, her clothes were removed and she was given a medical examination. What the nurses found was shocking to say the least.  
Not only did Tea have massive bruising on her body, but, the nurses also reported vaginal tearing and scaring, as well as signs of sodomy as well. The legs were in such a state that Tea was going to need some physical therapy to regain most of her mobility. Dancing would be possible, but not on the scale that she had hoped for.  
This news hit Tea HARD! Her plans after school were to become a dancer, one that could keep her supported for life. Now, all of this was threatened. And, in her mind, where there had been only one soul room, with pictures of dancers, now a SECOND room was forming! This room was darker than the one that Shadi had discovered. It was filled with badly ripped pictures of Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor, as well as badly marred pictures of dancers as well. And, in this new room, it seemed that there were Red Eyes examining any who entered it. And the voice in this room was a darker voice, filled with anguish and rage. “Whoever did this to me, is going to PAY! And the first one to pay will be either Wheeler or Taylor. They were supposed to escort me home that night. I want to find out who did this and make them pay! After I finish with them, then, its time to work on finding out who did this to me. Then he will pay as well” the voice said, filled with rage and anger.  
Over the next few days, Tea was given the news: She had been raped and beaten badly. It was going to take time and a LOT of physical therapy to even get back to close to what she had been like before she had been assaulted. While Tea cried herself to sleep each night, the second soul room was getting louder, as the second soul that was forming was getting mad, wanting revenge, and even wanting to change her appearance so that she could find if the person who had done this was working in areas that her normal appearance would not get her into.  
But, at least Tea was getting visitors. The persons who were visiting the most were Yugi and Bakura. At times, even Prince Atem came by to visit, trying to comfort her, and trying to encourage her to not give up and keep at the therapy.  
Finally, Joey showed up at the hospital, looking ashamed at himself. “Hello Tea. Sorry I haven’t been around for a while. Been busy with school and work” he told his female friend, wanting to try and offer his encouragement as well.  
But, Joey was SHOCKED to hear the acid venom coming out of Tea’s mouth. “ And where were you that night Joey?!? You were supposed to escort me home from work that night. WHERE WERE YOU, you stupid clown!” she told Joey, almost snarling at him with the anger and hatred in her voice. With Joey being in the room, Tea’s normal subdued tone of voice was replaced by the one from the Dark Soul Room.  
Joey was taken aback at what Tea said. “I’m sorry Tea. I had a major test the next day, and I needed to study for it. So, I swapped off with Tristan for that night. From what I heard, he’s been busy developing a reputation as a ladies man around town, taking girls out, making them swoon with passion” Joey told Tea, the sorrow evident in his voice that calmed the rage in Tea’s dark side at him.  
“I’ll let you off the hook Joey, if you can bring back some proof that the two of you swapped shifts that night” Tea told him. Ever since she had started working at the restaurant, someone had always walked her home, just to be on the safe side. Most of the time it was either Joey or Tristan. But, if it turned out that Tristan had been playing the field, then Tea was going to make him PAY!  
One afternoon, Bakura was visiting Tea. She had just gotten back from a therapy session, and she was sore and tired. When Bakura mentioned that it was getting close to tine for Finals, Tea just snapped! “GREAT! That means that my chances of getting a scholarship to college or a chance at Dance School just went up in smoke!” she railed at the normally calm temperament young man.  
“ENOUGH OF THIS!” called out the voice of the Millennium Ring. “With what is going on, answers are needed” he called out, as he manifested himself. This version of Bakura had wild, white blonde hair that went along with a deeper voice than what was normally heard. “Perhaps its time that I find out just what is going on here. Millennium Ring, find a way for us to enter this young woman’s mind” he called out. Yami Bakura rarely used his Ring for this, preferring to leave small pieces of himself in places that he wanted to get information on. But this time, it worked! Upon entering the mind of Tea Gardner, he was SHOCKED! He saw the usual Soul Room, with dancers and men’s pictures in them. But finding a SECOND soul room sent shock waves into him.  
“So, someone finally decided to pay me a visit” said the sharp tongue voice of a Tea Gardner that lived in the darker soul room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter !

Dark Tea

Chapter 3  
Yami Bakura was surprised! To find a second soul room was very rare! But, to see this version of Tea greeting him as a friend was a shock. “If I may ask my dear, just who are you?” he asked the lady in front of him.  
The version of Tea that was in front of Yami Bakura sat down on a couch that was made of black iron, with purple and red covered cushions. “You can address me as Tea” the dark version of Tea Gardner told Yami Bakura. This version of Tea was dressed a lot differently than the Tea Gardner that everyone was used to. On her feet were a pair of black boots with three inch heels. Her legs were covered in a pair of stockings that went slightly above the knee, with a spider web going down them from a spider at the top. Instead of her usual shorts, this version of Tea was wearing a crushed black velvet skirt. Her arms had on them black lace gloves that went from her fingers to up near her elbows. Instead of a tank top, this version of Tea wore a strapless black corset tank top. Near the shoulders and on her back, were tattoos that showed a Red Eyes Black Dragon atop of the Dark Magician Girl. Around her neck was a spiked choker. Visible through the gloves were purple red nails that came to a point. But the biggest shock to anyone who was looking on was her face! While the face was the face that everyone thought of when they thought of Tea Gardner, this face was pale, with Goth makeup on it! And her normal hair was different as well. Instead of the usual brown hair, this version of Tea had, this version had more of a spiked look to her hair, with red streaks going through it. All in all, a MUCH different version of Tea Gardner than anyone was used to seeing!  
Yami Bakura just shook his head. “You may be Tea, but you look and sound different. Just who are you my dear?” he asked, pulling over a metal chair that fit in well with the goth look of this room.  
“You remember hearing how Tea was raped and abused a few weeks ago? Well, I am the part of her that awoke that day. The anger, the fury, the desire for revenge against those who abandoned us, as well as revenge and the desire to harm the man who did it. This is the darkness that exists within Tea, and I am the manifestation of it. And one day, as she continues her exercises, trying to overcome the damage done, I WILL be able to manifest myself, and take out those who have harmed us!” Dark Tea told her visitor.   
Yami Bakura nodded. “I understand the desire for revenge. The day will come when I will have revenge against the Pharaoh, whose spirit is still around these days. I am being patient in doing so, but when I have all of certain items, THEN I will strike for my revenge” he told this darker version of Tea.  
Dark Tea nodded. “You are the first person who has made it here. And if you want to come back again, I would enjoy it. The two of us seem to share some common interests” she informed the spirit of the Millennium Ring. This version of Tea recognized a kindred spirit in this version of Bakura, the spirit of the Millennium Ring.  
“I would be glad to come back and visit. It would give myself and my light side a chance to spend time with each of you, maybe even teach you the game of Duel Monsters” Yami Bakura offered, hoping to bring Dark Tea over to aiding him when it came time to take on the Pharaoh. Even if she didn’t join him against the Pharaoh, she was the first being that he sensed being a kindred spirit as well as one who would make a good pupil to learn the ways of playing Duel Monsters. He even suspected what this Dark version of Tea would choose as her theme: The Red Eyes Black Dragon! With the red eyes in this room, and the tattoos on her arms and back, it made sense that this would be her choice. As for the Light side, she might be a good candidate for the Dark Magician Girl. Either deck would be powerful, but how powerful would depend on the person wielding the deck.  
While Bakura was visiting Tea, and his darker side was visiting Tea’s darker side, other events were happening. It was decided that what Tea needed was outpatient Therapy, and so, a move was made to discharge her from the hospital. This put a strain on the training, but both versions of Tea took to learning how to duel very well. And, as Yami Bakura suggested, both sides went for the decks he thought that they would. Normal Tea, instead of a fairy deck, went for a deck centered around The Dark Magician Girl, while the darker side went for a deck with Red Eyes Black Dragons in it. As she put it, “The Red Eyes are a part of my room, Therefore, to them, I am their Mistress. That is why they serve me so well”  
Also, shortly before leaving the hospital, Tristan finally showed up for a visit. Instead of his school uniform, he was wearing a pinstripe suit with matching hat, and a rose in his buttonhole. He also had on a matching hat as well. To anyone who looked at him, it spelled one thing: PIMP! Yes, Tristan had started not only charming the girls, but putting them to work for him on the streets and in clubs, where they would dance in cages or even take off their clothes for me if the price was right. And he took a nice cut from the club owners, as well as his street girls, for services rendered.  
“So, how are you doing Tea? I heard you got roughed up recently” Tristan asked, his voice almost sounding as if he were disappointed in what had happened.  
“I’m doing better, I’m getting out of here in a few days” she told her classmate, although she was leery over they way he was dressed and the way he spoke to her.  
“That’s good to hear. I could use you in the office that I am setting up. I need a girl Friday to handle phone calls, and take care of the girls when they come by during the day. I can pay you good money for the job” he said, looking her over like she was a piece of meat. There was just something about how Tristan was acting that caused Tea to be very nervous.  
“One question Tristan: The night I was raped, yes Raped, you were supposed to be, escorting me home. Joey told me that he had to study for a test, and had asked you to make sure I got home safe and sound. I just want to know one thing: WHY DIDN’T YOU SHOW UP!” Tea screamed at him, with her darker side joining in. Both sides wanted answers!  
“I was busy. The business that I am in takes up a LOT of my time” Tristan replied. The truth was, he was busy. Busy learning what it took to be a pimp, how to run his girls and how to keep others away from his girls and his territory. He was so busy, he was on the verge of dropping out of school to go into business full time. To him, this made more sense than dealing with his teachers and all the homeward that they were giving him, when he was learning practical matters on the job.  
“Busy. You were too busy to make sure one of your friends got home safe? I got RAPED, YOU SON OF A BITCH!” Dark Tea screamed at him, wanting to get up and rip his throat out! The only thing that prevented her from doing that was that Tristan was on the edge of her reach. So, instead, she hit the button on her call unit. “Could you send security in here? I have a pest that I need to get rid of” she told the desk. A few minutes later, two security guards arrived. “This is the pest that I need removed. He was partially responsible for what happened to me” she told security, an ice cold tone in her voice. The guards escorted Tristan out of the room, and told him that it would be best for him NOT to return to the hospital.


End file.
